Wireless networks stress the importance of wireless capability and user mobility as an inherent benefit of use of wireless devices. When an individual is within range of a given access point, the individual may be able to freely and transparently access and utilize a specific network medium. However, an inherent problem with this type of wireless network and wireless capability is that the individual needs to be within a 802.11 Access Point (AP) range and this access point range is limited. To combat this limited availability and range problem, a large number of access points have to be deployed in order to provide comprehensive coverage of a building or a campus.
However, another problem that exists is that a higher degree of coordination and management may be necessary when trying to preserve the same level of network transparency across a group of access points. As an individual moves out of range of a specific access point coverage area, it may trigger a “handoff” to another access point to preserve the illusion of seamless connectivity.
These handoffs are directed by 802.11 standards which essentially dictate that handoffs should be managed independently by each individual without the prior knowledge of the network technology. This is contrary to cellular networks where handoff decisions are coordinated by the network and there is also a provision to continuously monitor signal quality between each client and all of its neighboring base stations.
In the absence of a control channel to provide information about the proximity of nearby APs, individuals using the wireless networks can only monitor the signal to the currently associated AP without incurring the overhead of channel switching and temporary loss of data connectivity while actively scanning for nearby APs. Handoff is typically triggered when signal quality and/or data transfer service degrades below an acceptable threshold.
However, a need still exists for an improved handoff system which allows for switching between APs associated with an individual's wireless capable wireless device. Further, a need still exists for an improved handoff system which allows the device to roam for a stronger AP signal without unnecessary interference by the wireless device and/or the individual user.